1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU heat sink fastener, more especially to a four-foot seat disposed on a CPU of a mother-board for installing a heat sink to be screwed to a base plate through the mother-board by means of screws for firmly installing the four-foot seat on the mother-board.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, high heat is usually generated by the central process unit (CPU) of the computer during operation and it needs to be dissipated properly to eliminate the damaging on the CPU and to maintain the operation under normal temperature.
The conventional heat dissipation structure installed on the CPU has a heat sink disposed in the upper aspect thereof, furthermore, a heat dissipating fan is installed in the upper aspect of the heat sink; the heat generated from the CPU is absorbed by the heat sink and further diffused by the heat dissipating fan so as to lower the working temperature to allow the CPU to operate under a normal temperature.
However, the processing speed of the CPU is getting faster and the faster the processing speed is, the higher the heat is; therefore, the heat dissipating device installed on the CPU must have higher heat sink efficiency, otherwise the CPU will not work normally due to the heat generated or it might be even damaged.
Since the dimension of heat dissipating fan installed in the upper aspect of the heat sink usually corresponds with the area size of the CPU; the fan can only achieves a limited quantity of current flow but is unable to efficiently enhance the heat dissipation efficiency; therefore, the size of the heat dissipating fan for cooling has been enlarged to increase the quantity of current flow; however, the increased dimension is beyond the area to be used by the CPU; therefore, it is necessary to install another holder on the mother-board for disposing the heat dissipating fan.
The conventional holder for installing a larger heat dissipating fan, as shown in FIG. 5, has a four-foot seat (d) for installing a heat sink device (not shown in the Figure) inserted outside the fastening seat (c) mounted on the mother-board for installing the CPU (b); four expansion nails (e) go through the through holes (d1) on the four corners of the four-foot seat (d) and insert into the fastening hole (a1) on the mother-board (a) so as to fixedly install the four-foot seat (d) on the mother-board (a).
However, after the expansion nail (e) go through the fastening hole (a1) on the mother-board (a), a gap tends to exist between the said expansion nail (e) and the fastening hole (a1); that disables the four-foot seat (d) from being firmly installed on the mother-board (e) and easily causes the loosening situation to happen; that further disables the heat sink device (not shown in the Figure) installed on the four-foot seat (d) to be tightly pressed on the CPU (b) and to fail to absorb the heat generated from the CPU (b) so the heat dissipating efficiency thereof is reduced.
In view of the heretofore disadvantages of the expansion nails (e) fastened on the mother-board (a) for disposing a heat dissipating fan in a larger dimension on the four-foot seat (d) mounted on the computer mother-board (a), the inventor researched and designed an improved CPU heat sink fastener to have a four-foot seat for mounting a heat sink inserted outside a fastening seat on a mother-board for installing a CPU; it is characterized that a base plate is disposed in the lower aspect of the mother-board opposite to the four-foot seat for being respectively screwed through the through holes on the four corners of the four-foot seat as well as the mother-board and into the screw holes on the base plate by means of screws; the structure assembled accordingly is capable of firmly installing the four-foot seat on the mother-board since the said four-foot seat is screwed to the base plate through the mother-board by means of screws.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a four-foot seat disposed on a CPU of a mother-board for installing a heat sink to be screwed to a base plate through the mother-board by means of screws for firmly installing the four-foot seat on the mother-board.